


Gerrard, Head of Nohrian Intelligence

by SHSLCostumeDesigner



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Support Conversations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7246465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSLCostumeDesigner/pseuds/SHSLCostumeDesigner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After losing his only friend in his own brutal world, Gerome decides to follow his friends into the Outrealms and arrives in Nohr.<br/>He forges a new identity in Nohr, as Gerrard, and is able to become Nohr's Spy Master and Head of Intelligence through a stroke of luck. </p>
<p>(This work is not a fanfiction as such, as much as it is 'hey what if Gerome were in Fates ', and is more fleshing out the character of Gerrard with support conversations and those quotes you get when a character ends up behind the counter in the Accessory Shop or something.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gerrard's Story

**GERRARD- _“A broody, handsome man with a keen distaste for social interaction. Nohr’s Master of Spies.”  
A cold, contemplative man who doesn’t give much away concerning his personal life- not much is known about his homeland or history. The Nohrian Master of Spies, mourns the death of a close companion. Knows the most about wyverns. Born 1 st September. _ **

**Starting Class: Outlaw  
Heart Seal: Wyvern Rider, Dark Mage, Ninja **

**Appearance:** Slick pink hair, right side of face covered by a large, plain, black eyepatch. The ends of some scars peek out under the eyepatch, chiselled face- wears a hooded black cape and lightweight leather armour. Crossed arms, close-fitting black gloves.  
Wears fitted, smart black trousers and long, dark boots. His left boot has a dark grey brace wrapped around it. 

Ylissean-born, fled his country into the world of Hoshido and Nohr after the world went to ruin and can never return. Eventually decided to follow his friends after the death of his only companion, a wyvern named Minerva, after they were shot down by a fleet of archers. Gerrard’s left leg was crushed under the weight of Minerva and the panicking dragon accidentally lashed out at him, giving him terrible facial scars and forcing him to wear a mask.  
Arrived in Nohr but could not make contact with any of his friends. Found getting a job difficult due to his scary appearance and surly attitude and joined a group of vigilantes- spent the next few years working with them as an assassin and bringing down corrupt nobles. Sebastian later caught wind of his presence in Nohr and persuaded his employers to take Gerrard on as a spy. He quickly rose through the ranks with his network of vigilantes and extensive knowledge of everything from poisons to sewing to wyvern illnesses, but feels guilty about carrying out Garon’s schemes and ignoring his own sense of morality just so he can keep his life and see his old friends every day. He now works as the Master of Spies and Head of Nohrian Intelligence, as a mission director, but he has combat skills from his days as an outlaw.  
Very distant and cold. Hardly ever shows affection and doesn’t care for intimate behaviour. The rest of the army keep their distance and only speak to him out of necessity, but become intrigued by him after even the briefest of conversations. He pushes his fellow soldiers away because he doesn’t believe he deserves companionship, knowing that his friends, family and especially Minerva would be disgusted at the acts he commits in Garon’s name, and worries that he will hurt the people he loves. 

**Support List:**

All Nohr women | Laslow (S) | Niles (S) | Male Avatar (S) | Odin | Sebastian (S) | Leo (S)  
  


Albert (S) | Jane (S) | Sally (S) | Faux | Asama  
  


Max (Child) | Kana (Child) | Shigure (Child) 

Max is Gerrard’s child. He is very nervy and paranoid. Gerrard visited him rarely due to his busy schedule and Max views him as a teacher or drill sergeant more than he does a father. From an early age he was taught self-defence, poison identification, wilderness survival skills, and trained to use a variety of weapons just in case somebody attacked him while his father wasn’t around to protect him. His mother showed him affection though, and he is devoted to her and keeping her safe almost obsessively- he is unusually perceptive and harsh when giving out his judgement of people’s intentions, overly suspicious to his very core- he has a small circle of people he wants to keep safe, and is completely dedicated to the few people who reach that level of trust. 

Nohr Awakening Children: Brady/Sebastian (Butler), Kjelle/Storme (Knight), Nah/Jess (Wyvern Rider)  
Hoshido Awakening Children: Noire/Jane (Priestess), Cynthia/Sally (Adventurer), Yarne/Faux (Archer) 


	2. Gerome and Laslow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Support conversations between Gerome and Laslow.

**C Support**

**Gerrard / Laslow**

**Laslow:** Hm, what to buy… 

**Gerrard:** … 

**Laslow:** Lord Xander’s favourite brand of tea isn’t here…should I buy a substitute or just carry on shopping? Goodness me, this is troublesome… 

**Gerrard:** … 

**Laslow:** Gah! Gero- Gerrard! What are you doing at the market? 

**Gerrard:** You dropped this. 

**Laslow:** Oh, is that my pouch? Thank you, Gerrard, you truly are a lifesaver. 

**Gerrard:** … 

**Laslow:** Dear me, the silent treatment? You’re worse than ever. Listen, I need a second opinion on this tea- fit for a future king, or not? 

**Gerrard:** … 

**Laslow:** Gerrard, this is a serious matter. Xander is very particular about what tea leaves he does and doesn’t like- this tea smells very nice, but I don’t know if it will be to his tastes. 

**Gerrard:** …*sniff sniff* Bitter, with a sweet aftertaste- it needs to be boiled in very hot water though, for longer than usual, otherwise it turns sour. 

**Laslow:** Goodness, you got all of that from just sniffing it? 

**Gerrard:** No, I got it from the label. I just wanted to see what it smelled like- it’ll be odourless when you initially put it in water, but stink and go bad quickly if you leave it in too long. 

**Laslow:** Well, thank you for the help anyway- say, I don’t suppose you could… 

**Gerrard:** _(Has disappeared)_

**Laslow:** Drat, he’s gone- Gerrard? Gerrard! Ugh, now who can I ask to judge which bread I should buy for Xander? Hm…white or brown? 

**B Support**

**Gerrard:** Laslow. 

**Laslow:** Oh, Gerrard. To what do I owe the pleasure of you seeking me out? 

**Gerrard:** Prince Xander was pleased with the choice of tea you bought last week. 

**Laslow:** Oh, was he really? You weren’t spying on my master, were you, Gerrard? 

**Gerrard:** Of course not. He mentioned it to the maid who took his cup from him at the meeting this morning. I thought you might want to know. 

**Laslow:** Well, I couldn’t have done it without your discerning sense of smell. 

**Gerrard:** You probably could. 

**Laslow:** How did you get to be such an expert sniffer though? 

**Gerrard:** I train new recruits to identify various poisons that may be in the royals’ food and drink. 

**Laslow:** Gods, it’s barbaric how we still need such measures. What kind of madman would put poison in somebody’s drink? 

**Gerrard:** I’m also responsible for choosing which substances we use to off potential threats. So I suppose I’m the kind of madman who would do such a thing. 

**Laslow:** Oh. Well, I mean, in that case, it is very important. Those people could potentially hurt the royal family, so obviously, well, it’s not all for bad reasons. Er, you do seem remarkably nonchalant about your job though. 

**Gerrard:** Desensitisation. 

**Laslow:** I could never imagine doing something like that ghastly business- how do you cope with it? 

**Gerrard:** Again, I’m just used to it. None of it is new to me by this point- I’ve been at it ever since I arrived in Nohr. 

**Laslow:** I heard you were part of a vigilante group. I take it that’s where you got your knowledge from? I never expected you to be so…knowledgeable about the subject. 

**Gerrard:** Yes. If there was one advantage of corrupt noblemen having so many servants, and them having such grand feasts, then it’s that it was easy to slip through their security with a tray of poisoned party food, and a few hours later… 

**Laslow:** I get the picture- but you would never hurt our masters, right? Xander and Camilla and Corrin and everybody? Even if…Garon ordered you to, as part of your job? 

**Gerrard:** …No, I would not. 

  


**A Support**

**Laslow:** Ah, there you are, Gerrard. 

**Gerrard:** Good afternoon, Laslow. 

**Laslow:** Say, you wouldn’t have a bit of time spare right now- to catch up with an old friend, you know? 

**Gerrard:** Actually, I don’t. I’m busy. 

**Laslow:** Oh, how disappointing. What are you doing? 

**Gerrard:** I’m going over important documents- I was tasked directly by Corrin, so I would advise you let me get on with my work. 

**Laslow:** Oh, you and your job- come now, you know Corrin always likes it when we soldiers make time to bond. 

**Gerrard:** I can appreciate how important it must be for others to bond and make merriments, but I am the head of Nohrian Intelligence- I simply can’t be distracted. 

**Laslow:** Gods, but you’re impossible- I’m retainer to Prince Xander himself, and I still make time for myself and my hobbies. 

**Gerrard:** That isn’t necessarily a good thing. It reflects poorly on your master, that his retainer is always out and about flirting. 

**Laslow:** I have other hobbies, you know! Beautiful women just happen to take up…most of my attention. Most of the time… 

**Gerrard:** Other hobbies- you mean like dancing? 

**Laslow:** Hush! Anybody could hear us! 

**Gerrard:** There’s no shame in it- as a matter of fact, you were always quite good. 

**Laslow:** You really think I was-!? 

**Gerrard:** Yes. I used to love watching you perform. 

**Laslow:** Ah, I remember now. I’d always sneak out to practise, and you would always watch with- 

**Gerrard:** I know. …I miss times like that greatly. Who knows, given how insistent you are on seeing me have fun, perhaps you might even persuade me to take a break from work and watch you again. 

**Laslow:** Yes…maybe…that would be…actually, um, as much as I hate to decline an opportunity to get you away from your study, I’m terribly out of practise, run off my feet with helping Xander… 

**Gerrard:** You practise almost every night, at around the same time, in every dark corner of the castle after the maids go to sleep, or in the gardens. 

**Laslow:** Oh, Gods, is it that obvious? Who else knows!? 

**Gerrard:** Relax, I’m the only one who knows. I’m a spy- it’s my job to keep tabs on everybody. 

**Laslow:** Well, all the same…I’m not very good at performing with an audience, so I don’t think… 

**Gerrard:** I’m not forcing you to perform for me- but have a little more faith in your abilities. You’re very talented, both at dancing and distracting me from my work. Now, if you don't mind... 

**Laslow:** Ha ha, well I got to speak to you in the end. It was nice catching up, Gerrard. See you soon. 

**Gerrard:** … 

**S Support**

**Laslow:** And, one, two three four, one, two three four… 

**Gerrard:** … 

**Laslow:** Er, this bit’s new, it isn’t very good yet…one two, one two… 

**Gerrard:** It looks great. 

**Laslow:** Does it? I wasn’t so sure, but thanks. Um, this part is a little difficult…one, two, three, and spin, and jump, and spin…five, six, seven, eight…la la, la la…two three four! And bow! 

**Gerrard:** Well, that certainly deserves a round of applause- well done, Laslow. 

**Laslow:** You really liked it? 

**Gerrard:** Of course- you always look so graceful when you dance, and so happy. It’s uplifting just watching you move- you’re still very talented. 

**Laslow:** Well, thank you- I’d been hoping that you would watch. 

**Gerrard:** I’m glad I did. 

**Laslow:** You wouldn’t be tempted to join in though? A nice and slow waltz? 

**Gerrard:** I’ll pass. You sound like you’re talking to one of your lady friends. 

**Laslow:** Well, maybe you could be my lady friend? 

**Gerrard:** … 

**Laslow:** Oh, uh, no, er- that came out wrong. Obviously, you’re not a lady, but I would like to have a dance with you- if you’re willing- please- um… 

**Gerrard:** …Laslow, are you trying to flirt with me or…? 

**Laslow:** Well, trying, yes. I see it’s not working too well. 

**Gerrard:** You do understand that I’m a man? 

**Laslow:** Do you find me flirting with another man a problem? 

**Gerrard:** Not at all. I just thought you liked women. 

**Laslow:** Oh, I do, of course I love women! But…here’s the thing...I’ve also found that I may like you as well. In the same way I like women. 

**Gerrard:** Are you trying to confess? 

**Laslow:** I suppose I am- Gerrard, I really do love you- would you…um…sorry. Too forward? 

**Gerrard:** You’re as poor a flirt with men as you are with women- but I reciprocate your affections. Genuinely. 

**Laslow:** You love me back!? I’ve been so worried about this for so long, and- 

**Gerrard:** I know- now, may I have this dance, Laslow? 

**Laslow:** You may, Gerrard, and may we be the happiest- ow, my foot! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm new to this, please don't murder me- constructive criticism is appreciated though.


	3. Recruiting Gerrard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Gerrard would be recruited in Conquest- based on the script of 'Another Trial' (Conquest) from the Fire Emblem Wiki, with my edits.

**Recruiting Gerrard: ‘Fort Dragonfall’, appears as an Outlaw.**

**Corrin:** That fort up ahead is enormous! Silas, are we supposed to pass through that? 

**Silas:** We are. The road that leads to port is on the other side. 

**Corrin:** Amazing. It kind of looks like a gigantic sleeping dragon. 

**Elise:** Heehee, you're so keen, Corrin! That place is called Fort Dragonfall. It's some big 'ol dragon that died a long time ago. 

**Corrin:** Fort Dragonfall... Tell me more, Elise. 

**Elise:** Sure! Well, rumor has it this dragon was incredibly powerful. They say when it died, it's body eventually became this very fort! 

**Corrin:** So this was a dragon from a long time ago... How very awe inspiring. 

**Silas:** It is, isn't it? But the fort is now occupied by the Hoshidan army. We'll have to fight them off if we want to get through. 

**Corrin:** Fate is cruel, isn't it? Well, I suppose we have no choice. We must get to Notre Sagesse so I can complete my mission and find the sage. I'll have to face the Hoshidan army eventually. It's now or never. I'm ready. I... I can do this. 

**Silas:** Understood. In that case, let's prepare for battle before they spot us. 

_(Gerrard approaches from behind the group. Other characters turn and face him.)_

**Gerrard:** Before you begin, Lord/Lady Corrin. 

**Corrin:** Who is that? 

**Elise:** Tee hee, Corrin! That’s Gerrard, our top Nohrian spy! Wow, he really is light on his feet as they say! That’s so cool! 

**Gerrard:** Good evening, Lady Elise- Lord/Lady Corrin, I am the Head of Nohrian Intelligence, and indeed Master of Spies. I understand you already know that the Hoshidan army is occupying this fort? 

**Corrin:** Yes. Are you here to help us? 

**Gerrard:** I am. However, my sources have also reported that the Hoshidan army has a young woman with them, inside the fort. She appears to be their hostage, but I would proceed with caution. This woman also seems to be of some renown in Hoshido, but we know little else about her.  
In any case, I came here to inform you about their captive, but I might as well check on the condition of this fort while I’m here- I can lend you my strength for this battle, if you want my help. 

**Corrin:** Yes- thank you, Gerrard. 

_(Gerrard nods and walks off)_

**Corrin:** A captive of Hoshido…hm. 

**Silas:** Is everything alright, Corrin? 

**Corrin:** Yes, but I have a strange feeling about this woman. 

**Silas:** We can’t be too careful. We’ll attack at your command. 


End file.
